Lunch Break
by feegle78
Summary: The Inquisitor takes an unexpected break with Cullen.


Gabrielle climbed the stairs her quarters, her head buried in the latest report Leliana had given her.

Venatori reports weren't nearly as exciting to read as people thought. She sighed and threw the papers on her desk, the sun catching the ruby in her engagement ring. She took a moment to admire it, then realised she wasn't alone.

Cullen reclined on her bed, his back resting on the head board. He was naked and running his hand up and down his shaft.

"I've been waiting for you."

Gabriel felt a hot prickle run down the back of her neck. Today just got a lot better.

"Oh really?" Gabrielle licked her lips gave him a slow smile

"Looks like you've got things well in hand." She said.

The occupant in her bed gave a low chuckle before grabbing her and pulling her down to him. He kissed her deeply running his hands over her breasts and stomach.

He unbuttoned her tunic and pushed the sides off her shoulders and down her arms, giving her breast a squeeze through the wrapping she wore underneath. He pressed her back against the bed but Gabrielle decided she wanted to take charge this time.

She pushed him back on the bed and ran her hands down his chest feeling the ridges of old scars and the swell of muscle. She kissed him running her tongue over his lips and dipping into his mouth. His taste was intoxicating. She moved down to his neck, kissing him there and running her tongue around his flat brown nipple.

Cullen gasped in a breath as she circled it and bit down gently. Holding her head to his chest, she gently pushed his hand away and kissed her way down the centre of his chest, biting and sucking as she went.

His shaft was swollen and red when she reached it, Cullen was subtly thrusting against her. Gabrielle bent her head and licked him from shaft to tip.

When she looked up he was panting, his eyes dazed with lust as he watched her lick him. She held his eyes as she opened her mouth and took him in, fitting as much of him as she could before sealing her lips around him, then sucking strongly while pulling her head back. Cullen groaned and arched up, closing his eyes, "Oh Maker!"

She dipped her head back down and took him deep again this time bobbing her head up and down while suckling him. She felt his hand in her hair, cradling the back of her head while she loved him.

He groaned again and shoved his hips up, sending his cock into the back of her throat, Gabrielle gagged a little but sucked harder as her head bobbed faster.

She squirmed and pressed her thighs together, aching now as well, she never thought this could be such a turn on.

Just when she started to taste the first drops of his semen he pulled away from her and shoved her back onto the bed. He ripped her breeches and under clothes off her and spread her legs wide. He lifted her so her core hovered over his mouth, her legs on either side of his head.

She bent and started to suckle him again, as he buried his face in her pussy. She moaned around his shaft when his tongued sought out her hidden bud. He licked slowly at first then faster, alternating dipping his tongue into her then playing with her clit.

Gabrielle sucked on him as she ground against his mouth. She was about to come when he stopped and withdrew from her mouth.

"What…?" She almost shouted, dismayed that he'd stopped.

Cullen turned her over and so she was on her hands and knees. He kneeled behind her and shoved his cock into her. He didn't stop to savour the feel, just started to slam into her from behind. Gabrielle shoved back into him. Any control they both had now gone. They were both grunting and moaning, neither stopping until they got what they needed from the other.

His cock seemed to swell and grow bigger hitting Gabrielle in just the right place as she started to come. He thrust roughly twice more than shouted his pleasure to the ceiling, before collapsing back onto the big bed.

They both lay panting, their arms resting on each other as they recovered.

"We should do this more often." Gabrielle said rolling to look at him, his face was still flushed as she was sure hers was.

Cullen snorted, "If we did this any more often, we'd never leave this room."

"Or your room." She tacked on.

"Or the war room, or the keg room in the tavern, or the battlements, or the stairwell, or up against the –"  
"Ok!" she giggled slightly, "I get it. You think we do this to much?"

"No." he smiled, "not too much. If I had my way we wouldn't leave this room, have all our meals served here and run the Inquisition from this bed."

Gabrielle smiled at that. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
